Historias, Historias everywhere
by Sarahi99
Summary: La maligna Idea de Hidan Parte 2 (Final): Al parecer eso es lo que Hidan tramaba, y mas importante es lo que esto ocasionaba, si Hidan no hubiera en esa idea pensado, tal vez esto ahora no estaría pasando.
1. La mala idea de Deidara

Mmmm, ok

Konichiwa mis queridos lectores.

Creo que ya les había avisado antes que "tal vez" no subiría capi esta semana de VAB (Viaje al Bosque) porque estoy atareada con eso de fin de curso, tareas pesadas, profes sádicos y blah blah blah blah.

Bueno pues ese "tal vez" es un Si definitivo, pero no se preocupen hice una "Mini-historia"

Chiquito, chiquito, que se me ocurrió hace unos días, la única que sabe de ella es HanaMiu1 porque ella lo vio en mi Facebook xD (En realidad solo vio una parte pero. . . igual, igual -w-)

Pero yo lo subo a Fanfiction para "compensarlos" por su fiel espera para el capítulo de VAB y NDC (Nuestro Deseo Cumplido).

_**Declaimer:**__ Los personajes de Akatsuki no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Advertencia:**__ No me hago responsable por sentirse ofendidas por su cantante favorito, si son Beliebers hagan el favor de NO leer esto, ¿sí?, si leen esto es bajo su propio riesgo, se recomienda discreción ._._

Bueno sin más que decir. ¡Que lo disfruten!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era un caluroso día en la cueva de Akatsuki.

Todos los integrantes de Akatsuki estaban haciendo algo "productivo".

Deidara estaba que explotaba, claro literalmente, porque no aguantaba tanto calor. . . además de que estaba aburrido.

Tobi, bueno, pues Tobi estaba desaparecido, solo Madara-sama sabe dónde está.

Hidan estaba en su cuarto leyendo sus revistas de Jashin-sama que se compró con el dinero que le robo a Kakuzu.

Kakuzu andaba que le daba un infarto porque no encontraba el dinero que le faltaba, y es que si te faltan menos del 2% de tu dinero es muy típico que te quieras arrancar las costuras de la piel por no encontrar el dinero. (Sarcasmo)

Kisame estaba de lo lindo en su piscina que tiene en su cuarto, no le digan a nadie pues nadie sabe de eso, es un secreto de Kisame así que shh.

Itachi, bueno a Itachi le valía todo a su alrededor así que estaba muy concentrado en su Libro.

Zetsu al igual que Tobi estaba desaparecido, de seguro estaba por ahí tratando de ligarse alguna flor por ahí, ese Zetsu nunca va a entender, si ya tiene una orden de restricción por querer propasarse con una Tulipán, y es que según palabras de Zetsu: "Es que debiste verla tenía una curvas", no se preocupen el por ahora está en Libertad condicional. . . ¡Pero la Tulipán está bien!

Pein y Konan no estaban en la cueva pues hace unos días que se fueron a Amegakure.

Deidara está que explotaba por el aburrimiento, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, lástima que esa idea fue lo que cavaria su tumba

Itachi estaba cómodamente sentado en el sillón de la sala, concentrado al 100% en su lectura de "Como traumar a tu estúpido hermano menor de por vida ¡En 10 simples pasos!", feliz de la vida. Hasta que. . .

*****_**Suena música de batalla de Pokémon***_

_¡Un Deidara Salvaje ha aparecido!_

_¡El Deidara Salvaje ha usado "Bombas C1" contra Libro-sama!_

_¡Oh es muy efectivo!_

_*Libro-sama ha muerto*_

_*Itachi se ah cabreado*_

_¡Itachi ha entra en combate!_

_¡Itachi ha usado "Tsukuyomi"!_

_¡Es un ataque Fatal!_

_*Deidara ha sido debilitado*_

_***Fin de Batalla Pokémon***_

Deidara estaba tirado en el piso viendo y escuchando cosas HORRIBLES.

Tal vez eso le enseñe a Deidara que cuando un Uchiha este concentrado y sumido a su amada lectura debe molestarlo.

Así que ya saben Lectores si ven a un Uchiha leer placida y concentradamente nunca, ¡NUNCA!, lo molesten, o sufrirán lo mismo que Deidara.

¿Tienen curiosidad de saber que le paso a Deidara?,.

¿Qué acaso nunca les han dicho que la curiosidad mato al Gato?

¿En serio quieren saber?

Pues bien lo que ve y escucha Deidara en estos momentos es

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

Justin Bieber.

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

Ok, Itachi si se pasó, ahora Deidara vivirá con un trauma Psicológico por el resto de sus días. . . ¡Pero se lo merecía por asesinar a Libro-sama!

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Les gusto?_

_No_

_Ok u.u_

_._

_._

_Jeje no ya enserio ._._

_Lo acabo de escribir, lo escribí como en unos 15 o 20 minutos más o menos (no estaba muy inspirada tenía solo una parte) pero bueno aquí está mi regalo de mí para tú :3_

_Que conste que les advertí que iba a ser corto, yo no me hago responsable por indignaciones, ofendidos hacia su cantante (si es que son Beliebers ¬¬) o ataques de risa. . . ok eso ultimo no xD_

_Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, tengo muuucha tarea que hacer Dx_

_Odio que haga eso la escuela ¬¬_

_Bueno, comenten que tal les pareció (es algo improvisado, críticas son bienvenidas) ¡Sayonara!_


	2. Hidan y Jashin-sama

Emm. . . ¿Oliwis?

Gomene, pero aún estoy ocupada y no tengo mucha inspiración.

Asi que les traigo una sexy mini-historia como la anterior :D

Originalmente este fic se llamaba "La mala idea de Deidara", pero le cambie el nombre por "razones". Cada semana que no tenga inspiración para alguna historia (VAB o NDC) o no tenga tiempo, subiré alguna "mini-historia" aquí, para no dejarlo "aburridos".

**Declaimer: **_Naruto así como sus personajes y su mundo no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto que me ha jodido la semana con el manga 631 (Y no, no soy NaruHina ewe, simplemente que el comentario de Minato fue lo que me jodio la semana -.-*)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hidan y Jashin-sama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hidan, todos quienes están cerca el o se han topado con el saben lo "boca sucia" que es.

No puede ni durar ni 5 minutos hablando tranquilamente con el sin que suelte alguna palabrota y/o insulto hacia tu persona.

¿Por qué será? ¿Sera acaso parte de su religión?

Hidan es hombre "algo" difícil de tratar, y eso Akatsuki lo sabe perfectamente y muchísimo más Kakuzu.

Kakuzu ha liado con el muchas veces, tantas que si le pagaran una moneda de moneda por cada vez que Hidan lo hace enojar, sin duda alguna en los primeros días ya sería millonario.

¿Quién no ha escuchado la frase típica de Hidan cuando se enoja?, "No te metas con Jashin-sama, o Jashin-sama te castigara" y te preguntas ¿Quién es Jashin-sama? ¿Qué me hará por meterme con él? O ¿Hidan esta drogado?. . . ok eso solo yo me lo eh preguntado, ¡Pero no niegues que en alguna ocasión eso te paso por la cabeza!

Uno al ya vivir mucho tiempo con el "hermoso" vocabulario del albino sado-masoquista termina por acostumbrase a dicha, pero aun así te preguntas ¿Por qué Hidan defiende tanto a Jashin-sama? ¿Qué acaso es su novia?

Kakuzu una vez trato de preguntarle eso a Hidan y ¿Saben cómo acabo?, con 2 corazones destruidos, pero al menos pudo conseguir unos mejores.

Hidan siempre habla de Jashin-sama y siempre lo alaba y le da sus famosas "ofrendas".

Hidan y Jashin-sama.

Sera acaso. . . ¿Qué entre Hidan y Jashin haya algo más que un Dios y sirviente?

Eso es lo que siempre se preguntan los integrantes de Akatsuki, pero después de un tiempo terminan por optar en mejor no darle vueltas al asunto.

Hidan es Hidan y Jashin-sama es Jashin-sama.

Y ya nadie quiere meterse más en ese tema por tres simples razones:

1- Hidan no te dirá nada

2- Uno no encuentra ni en internet ni en Wikipedia el dios Jashin (Solo si buscas en Naruto Wiki, claro está)

3- Ya les vale un cacahuate lo que haga o deje de hacer el Psicópata de Hidan

Así que dejaron por las buenas la actitud "sobreprotectora" de Hidan hacia su Dios.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Corto y sin emoción ._._

_¡Me estoy quedando seca! Dx_

_Pero bueno aquí les traigo otra mini-historia de esta semana._

_¡Nos leemos la próxima semana!_

_Sayonara_


	3. La Maligna Idea de Hidan Parte 1

Eh! Konichiwa!

Gomene por no reportarme en estos últimos días es que a mi computadora le dio la bipolaridad. . . otra vez ¬¬*

No sé qué le dio por agarrar hoy pero no importa, no tengo tiempo para averiguarlo.

Vale, sin rodeos

**Declaimer: **_Los personajes de Akatsuki no son de mi propiedad son propiedad de Masashi-Bastardoadoradordezorrasrosadas-Kishimoto nwn_

**Advertencia: **_Esto nunca paso, ¿ok? NUNCA. . . .¿O sí?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era de noche, una muy aburrida noche en Akatsuki, sus integrantes estaban todos reunidos en la "pequeña" mesa del comedor esperando a que alguien diera alguna "inteligente" idea para des aburrirlos, o por lo menos entretenerse.

Mas sin embargo, por más que pensaban no lograban tener una idea para quitarse el aburrimiento.

Todos proponían ideas para entretenerse pero eran rápidamente negadas por Pein ya que las ideas que daban era más para el entretenimiento y satisfacción para quien proponía la idea y no para los demás.

En lo que discutían por un buen juego o alguna otra cosa, Hidan estaba de lo lindo en una esquina bebiendo algo de una gran botella con gran fervor, pero una "brillante" idea surco por su cabeza y una sonrisa maligna fue su respuesta, los demás sin embargo ignoraban este hecho, sin saber lo que les esperaba a la mañana siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente todos sin ganas se levantaban, para otro día recibir con desgana, todos en la mesa se sentaban, y algunos otros parados se quedaban.

Mas sin embargo nadie notaba, que la sonrisa maligna de Hidan cada vez más se ensanchaba, algo verdaderamente malo está tramando, pues en toda la noche las pestañas no ha pegado._** (*)**_

— "Es tiempo de que mi plan en marcha lo ponga a andar"—pensaba Hidan levantándose de la mesa, se dirigió a un estante donde ahí unas bebidas estaban, los cuales importantes eran para su plan poder ejecutar.

Hidan las bebidas en la mesa dejo, a todos invitaba a las bebidas tomar, muy amablemente las bebidas entregaba y eso a todos callados los dejaba.

Todos a Hidan raro veían, pues algo tramaba eso todos lo sabían, ¿De aquí a cuando Hidan era hospitalario?, eso no pasaría nunca eso estaba muy claro.

A Kakuzu sin embargo le daba igual, si Hidan tramaba algo o no lo dejaría pasar, mientras no le cobren dinero a él no le iba a importar, pero eso no quitaba el pensar, que para una idea maligna poder lograr, a Hidan hospitalario algún día poder apreciar.

Midori por otro lado, esto mala espina le daba, Hidan algo malo estaba tramando, y eso a ella no le agradaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Si queréis saber cómo esta historia logra terminar,_

_ al siguiente capítulo deberéis esperar, _

_¿Con las rimas yo me deberé quedar?, _

_eso en los comentarios deberéis contestar._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_(*)_ Se refiere a que en la noche no ha dormido. Al menos yo lo entendí así xD**


	4. La Maligna Idea de Hidan Parte 2 (Final)

Ko-ko-ko-konichiwa

H-h-h-hola lo siento mucho por no actualizar mis historias, eh tenido "algunos" problemillas

_¿?: Entre ellos está el hecho de que la computadora en la que Sara-sama trabajaba. . . pues, paso a mejor vida._

Ya oyeron a la Gardevoir

**¿?: Tú lo has dicho Gardenia, también está el hecho de que ahora la Laptop que usa ahora Sara-sama "se suponía" que era para cuando ella entrara a la Preparatoria y pues, no la usa mucho.**

Eso es porque no quiero que le pase lo mismo que a*Snif* mi compañera desde hace casi 60 meses *Snif*, pero gracias por recordármelo Luka -.-

**Luka: No hay porque nwn**

_Gardenia: Se nota que no entiendes de sarcasmo Luka._

Bueno como sea, se preguntaran ¿Qué hace una Gardevoir y una Lucario. . .

**Luka: Porque soy hembra, no el hecho de que sea una Lucario que mayormente es Macho, significa que yo lo sea ewe**

Emmm, sí. . . decía que ellas están aquí en lo que Izumi regresa de sus vacaciones, que serán dentro de unos días, cuando regrese a la Escuela T-T

Jeje vale, fuera de eso tratare de dar conti a esta historia, es que el Internet le falla mucho y también está el hecho de que estoy enferma :'(

**Lu: ¿Qué tienes?**

_Gar: Tiene temperatura_

**Lu: Que Arceus la ayude O.O**

**Bueno, Declaimer: El mundo Naruto/Shippuden asi como sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Emm, ¿Estas segura de que se escribe Declaimer?**

_Gar: No lo sé Luka, eh visto que muchas personas escriben "Disclaimer" y Sara-sama escribe "Declaimer", ¿Cuál crees que será la correcta?_

A la mierda con la Ortografía! Cuando no es parte de la historia importa un bledo! e.e

**Lu**/_Gar: __**Va-**__Va-__**Va**__le _

_Gar: Esta historia le pertenece a Sara-sama asi como las 2 chicas son de su invención_

Vale, a escribir se ha dicho, terminare esto rápido, me está empezando a dar jaqueca -.-

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**La Maligna Idea de Hidan**

**Parte 2**

**Final**

_. _

_._

_._

Hidan incitaba a sus compañeros las bebidas tomar, pero todos lo rechazaban sin dudar, alegando que estaban muy llenos por la reciente comida.

Mas sin embargo dos personitas, las bebidas veían, con una duda rondando en sus cabecitas; ¿Qué es lo que los vasos contenían?

Una de ellas con manos temblorosas empezó el vaso a alzar y de ese líquido bebió sin más.

Todos en la cocina la veían, esperando la reacción de la pelirroja chica y no esperando a que eso malas reacciones le traerían.

— ¿Saruke te encuentras bien?— Midori a su amiga con preocupación veía, esperando a que su amiga le contestara

La chica simplemente no contesto, cerró sus ojos y en la mesa se acostó, pero de un momento a otro los ojos de golpe abrió.

Empezó a reír y reír, golpeando de vez en cuando la mesa por tanto reír, todos la veían raro y a Hidan poco después sus miradas clavaron.

— ¿Qué era exactamente lo que las bebidas contenían? — Pregunto Pein al ver la reacción que dichas bebidas le provocaron a la chica

Hidan simplemente no contesto, una sonrisa victoriosa y burlesca en sus labios hizo y sin dar indicios de hablar Pein tomo una bebida para inspeccionar.

—Es alcohol— Había dicho Pein una vez haber olido el vaso con el liquido

— ¿Q-Que? ¿A-Alcohol? — Pregunto una muy nerviosa Midori

— ¿Por qué tan nerviosa Midori-chan? ¿Acaso es muy malo? ¡Tobi quiere saber! —

— ¿No crees que la chica ya está muy grandecita para tomar alcohol? — Pregunto Kakuzu encogiéndose de hombros

—El problema no es la edad que tiene, el problema es lo que le provoca consumirlo— Respondió ella viendo de reojo a la pelirroja

Todos la miraban sin comprender a que se refería, hasta que. . .

— ¿No les parece muy extraño? — Pregunto de repente la chica pelirroja

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntaron algunos

—Me refiero al hecho de que a pesar de tener _el_ tanto poder, tener a tantas personas a su manipulación que podrían traerla a _ella_ de regreso, no lo ha hecho, y sin embargo quiere todavía llevar a cabo ese estúpido y absurdo plan— Decía lenta y pausadamente con una voz de misterio

Midori ya sospechaba a quien se refería, pero no estaba muy segura, pero si estaba en lo correcto esperaba que la chica en sus momentos de borracha no se pasara de la raya y hablar de más o ellas estarían en serios aprietos.

— ¿_El_? ¿_Ella?_ _—_Preguntaban entre otras cosas algunos de los miembros al escuchar a la chica decir eso

— ¿No quieren un poquito? — Les pregunto educadamente la chica extendiéndoles un vaso, ellos negaron, y ella se tomó de golpe aquel vaso

—No deberías seguir tomando Saruke-chan, Midori dice que te puede hacer daño ¡Tobi is a good boy! —

— ¿Tu no quieres. . .hip. . . un poco? — Le pregunto al Good boy

—No gracias Saruke-chan, tobi es un buen chico, los buenos chicos. . . —

—Los buenos chicos. . .hip. . . no son mentirosos— Dijo viendo amenazadoramente al enmascarado

— ¿Ah? Tobi no entiende a que se refiere Saru. . . —

—Y tampoco harían. . .hip. . . lo que tú hiciste— Decía mientras que sus mejillas comenzaban a ponerse rojas (se le empezaba a subir el alcohol)

—Tobi sigue sin entender— Murmuro más para sí que para los demás

—No le hagan caso, cuando se pone borracha empieza a decir incoherencias, no le tomen mucha atención, la llevare a su. . . — Se giro a ver a Saruke, pero ella ya no estaba ahi— ¡No me jodan! ¡Saruuu! ¿Dónde estás? —

Cri-Cri-Cri

— ¿De dónde salieron esos grillos? ¡Si apenas es medio dia! —

—Eso pregúntaselo a un Aburame, ellos saben más de insectos que cualquiera— Respondió Midori a la pregunta de Deidara— Como sea, debemos encontrar a la Bipolar antes de que se vaya—

—Yo no le veo el problema a que salga un rato— Murmuro Deidara más para si

— ¿Qué no lo entiendes rubia? ¡Si Saru sale en ese estado puede delatarlos! —

Y asi los convenció para que fueran a la caza de la Pelirroja Bipolar

— ¡Saru! ¡Ven aquí en este instante! — Grito la chica para que su amiga contestara

— ¡No Quiero Emo Temperamental! — Grito desde Jashin sabe dónde la antes mencionada

— ¿Cómo me llamo? — Pregunto en un susurro la nombrada

— ¡Vete a Jugar Con La Piruleta Con Patas o Con el Tío con Complejo de Dori! ¡Yo me Voy! —

— ¿Qué nosotros que? —

— ¡A no! ¡De eso nada! ¡Te quedaras aquí chica Bipolar! — Había dicho Hidan

— ¡A mí no me jodas con tus ordenes albino Sado-Masoquista! ¡Ni tampoco el Emo con Complejo de Dios! —

—Itachi, perdóname por esto— Le dijo Midori tomando ligeramente los hombros como compadeciéndose de el, Itachi simplemente no entendía a que se refería— (No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto) — Pensaba sonrojándose un poco por lo que iba a decir— ¡Saruke, Itachi quiere perder su virginidad contigo! — Todos, y no solo Itachi, veían a la Joven Pelinegra con cara de WTF, ¿Acaso en verdad planeaba vender a Itachi?

Cri- Cri- Cri

—Insisto, ¿Qué hacen grillos a estas horas de la tarde? —

— ¿Enserio planeas vender a Itachi-san? —

—No— Respondió a la pregunta del Hombre Tiburón

—Oigan, ¿No creen que esto se está saliendo un poco de control? — Volvía a Preguntar Deidara

—No, salirse de control seria que Tobi bebiera Alcohol— Hablo con burla Zetsu

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasaría? — Pregunto la Pelinegra curiosa

—**Créeme no quieres saber**— Le respondió el otro lado de Zetsu

— ¡Oh! ¡Muy amable Saruke-chan! — Decia un muy alegre Tobi al aceptar beber "algo" que estaba en la botella que le dio Saruke

—**M**i**e**r**d**a— Murmuraron los dos Zetsus con temor

Todos Miraban temerosos como un Aura Asesina comenzaba a formarse tras Tobi.

—Senpais— Decia lenta y entre cortadamente Tobi con una voz siniestra y escalofriante que a mas de uno termino de darle un escalofrio, temiendo por sus vidas, aunque Midori y a Saruke no tanto, la primera porque no era Senpai de Tobi por lo tanto lo que le haría Tobi a ellos no se lo haría a ella pero eso no quitaba que le diera algo de miedo, y la última porque ya estaba dormida recostada en un árbol, valiéndole el mundo.

—¿S-s-s-s-si T-T-T-Tobi? — Preguntaron temerosos los "Senpais"

—Tobi is a Bad Boy, y Los Bad Boy quieren Venganza— Contesto con una risa malvada que fue la señal para que todos comenzaran a correr por sus vidas, volvió a reir malignamente por la cobardía de sus "Senpais" y comenzó a perseguirlo

Todos sabían que si Tobi bebía aunque sea solo un poco a este se le subían lo humos y se convertía en el "Bad Boy" y eso solo significaba problemas y más problemas.

Pein se encargaría personalmente en darle un castigo severo a Hidan una vez que se librara del "Bad Boy", después de todo fue su culpa si no hubiera hecho emborrachar a Saruke y esta misma emborrachar a Tobi.

Y pensar que todo comenzó por _La Maligna Idea de Hidan_.

_._

_._

**Fin**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Jeje gomene si no llegue a sus expectativas, esto de las jaquecas y nauseas me está matando, afortunadamente ya estoy tomando pastillas, horribles cable mencionar, pero me han ayudado mucho pues pronto entrare a la escuela y no quiero entrar enferma nunca me había pasado u.u

_Gar:_ _Bueno ya, tú tranquila_

**Lu: Cierto, deberías tranquilizarte**

Jeje gracias, bueno gracias por leer, enserio siento esto, pero paso eso y pues también apenas me estoy acostumbrando a esta nueva compu.

Vale

**Aviso Importante:** _La Historia de __**NDC **__(__**N**__uestro __**D**__eseo __**C**__umplido)____está en estos momentos en Remodelación por lo que si entran y no le entienden es por qué aun no lo termino de arreglar con eso que pasó con la compu._

**Aviso Importante 2: **_Si en una semana no arreglan mi computadora continuare en esta la historia de __**VAB **__(__**V**__iaje __**A**__l __**B**__osque) _

_Y antes de que se me olvide; _**Aviso Importante 3: **_Abrí una encuesta para que voten para las posibles parejas de Saruke y Midori que formen un "Triangulo" Amoroso, se empezara primero con Saruke, agradecería mucho su voto :3 (Me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar que mejor os lo dejo a vosotros) __**Pueden encontrar la encuesta en mi Perfil**__, Primero será la de Saruke._

Bueno supongo que eso es todo por hoy, me acostare a dormir, es tarde.

Bueno que tengan bonito día y gracias por leer, ¡Sayonara!

Y gracias por vuestros Reviews ;3


End file.
